L'alchimiste
by Lili76
Summary: Un nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard, pour enseigner une matière inédite. Bien entendu, Hermione est la première à s'y précipiter, heureuse d'apprendre de nouvelles choses... OS COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron**

**\- Et Si : Et si Nicolas Flamel enseignait l'Alchimie à Poudlard ?**

**\- Pick a card : Queen of Diamonds - Hermione VS Serdaigle**

**\- Prompt of the day : Voyage**

**\- Challenge quotidien des maisons : Gryffondor - possession**

**\- Défi fou : personnage - Hermione Granger**

**\- Collectionnez les POP - Aloy : Tenue - Ecrire sur un personnage qui porte une tenue ancienne**

**\- Défi des belles paroles : "****Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait "**

* * *

En arrivant pour une nouvelle année, un nouveau professeur était présent, entre Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard surpris mais haussèrent les épaules avec un bel ensemble avant de se concentrer sur le buffet qui venait d'apparaître.

A leurs côtés, Hermione était figée, bouche entrouverte et fixait le nouveau venu, indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait.

La voyant perturbée, Ron, la bouche pleine se pencha vers elle.

\- Tu manges pas ?

Pour une fois, Hermione ne s'énerva pas de le voir parler la bouche pleine. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à lui, les yeux fixés sur l'homme à la table des professeurs.

Il était âgé, très âgé, même s'il semblait particulièrement en forme pour un vieillard. Il portait des vêtements démodés, probablement datant du siècle précédent.

L'homme parlait avec animation, s'adressant à Dumbledore et souriant, jetant de temps en temps un regard sur les élèves installés.

D'un coup, Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en poussant un petit cri stupéfait. Soudainement excitée, elle se pencha vers Harry en tirant Ron pour qu'il écoute ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ?

Ron marmonna en fronçant les sourcils, râlant d'être dérangé pendant ce qu'il estimait être l'un des meilleurs repas de l'année.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ce soir, Hermione ?

Harry étouffa un rire, mais haussa les épaules pour Hermione.

\- Je suis sensé le connaître ?

Hermione renifla en secouant la tête.

\- Nous avons entendu parler de lui en première année.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que Ron plissait le nez. Avec un bel ensemble, les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules.

Hermione secoua la tête en râlant, mais elle se pencha un peu plus vers ses amis.

\- C'est Nicolas Flamel ! Le célèbre alchimiste !

Harry se figea et tourna brusquement la tête, détaillant l'homme avec attention.

\- Mais… je croyais… Dumbledore avait dit qu'il allait détruire la pierre philosophale ?

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Ça ne l'empêche pas de venir enseigner. Je me demande quelle matière il va prendre en charge. Peut être remplacer le professeur Binns ? Après tout il a l'expérience, non ?

Harry gloussa mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le professeur Dumbledore se levait, et réclamait le silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois la Grande Salle totalement silencieuse, Dumbledore commença son discours habituel. Puis, après avoir rappelé que la forêt interdite l'était pour une très bonne raison, il sourit malicieusement.

\- Je tenais également à vous présenter un nouveau professeur. Mon cher ami, le professeur Flamel nous a rejoint pour enseigner une toute nouvelle matière.

Il y eut une vague de murmures et Dumbledore observa la salle par dessus ses lunettes en demi lunes, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il attendit que les élèves ne se calment pour continuer.

\- En effet, au programme, il y aura désormais une toute nouvelle option. Il va sans dire que seuls ceux qui auront des notes correctes pourront prétendre à s'y inscrire. Il s'agit de cours d'Alchimie.

Cette fois, les murmures enflèrent et Dumbledore ne chercha pas à rétablir le silence, retournant s'asseoir avec un léger sourire amusé.

Hermione sautillait sur place, visiblement surexcitée.

\- Alchimie ! C'est génial ! Je veux absolument y assister ! J'espère que mes notes seront suffisantes !

Ron grogna aussitôt et gonfla les joues.

\- Bien entendu que tes notes seront suffisantes ! Si tu n'y a pas droit, personne ne pourra assister aux cours.

Hermione s'empourpra et commença à manger, tandis que Ron et Harry, après avoir gloussé continuaient leur repas en parlant Quidditch.

Il s'avéra que Nicolas Flamel exigeait de ses élèves un excellent niveau. Hermione put postuler sans soucis, alors qu'Harry et Ron n'avaient pas le niveau - majoritairement à cause de leur niveau en potion.

Finalement, lorsque les listes des classes furent affichées, il s'avéra qu'à part Hermione, il n'y avait que des Serdaigle.

Les Serpentard avaient ricané avant de faire bloc pour déclarer que c'était une matière aussi fantaisiste que la divination.

Dès le premier jour, Hermione se passionna violemment pour le cours d'Alchimie. Elle était la seule à ignorer les vêtements démodés de leur professeur, pour se plonger dans ce qu'il expliquait avec une fascination totale.

Habituellement, Serdaigle et Gryffondor n'avaient pas cours ensemble.

Aussi, une lutte acharnée s'engagea entre la lionne passionnée et le reste de la classe. Déterminée à en apprendre un maximum, Hermione passait tout son temps libre à lire des traités d'Alchimie, préparant des listes de questions qu'elle posait à Nicolas Flamel à chaque cours.

De leur côté, les Serdaigle travaillaient ensemble pour faire front contre la Gryffondor, bien décidés à montrer la supériorité de la maison de l'esprit sur une seule élève.

Loin de s'offusquer de ce combat, Flamel observait la lutte au sein de sa classe d'un air amusé. Les autres niveau d'étude n'étaient pas aussi intéressants à ses yeux, et il était ravi de voir un peu d'action.

L'homme avait eu une longue vie, et au fil des années, il avait commencé à s'ennuyer.

Pour supporter son incroyable longévité, il avait pour habitude de profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie. Comme par exemple, observer ses élèves entamer une compétition afin d'atteindre la première place.

En attendant que les élèves ne s'installent, il passa la main sur sa chemise à jabot et il lissa distraitement sa veste longue en jacquard, d'inspiration très dix-huitième siècle.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione Granger, peine installée avait la main levée, une liste de questions à plat devant elle. Lorsqu'il lui donna la parole, contrairement à son habitude, la jeune fille replia son parchemin et se mordilla la lèvre puis elle se lança.

\- Professeur ? Allez-vous nous enseigner à… créer une pierre philosophale ?

Flamel eut un sourire amusé alors que les Serdaigle se penchaient, attentifs à la réponse.

\- Miss Granger. Pensez-vous que ce serait une bonne idée ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un long moment avant de répondre.

\- Et bien, sur un plan purement… intellectuel, vos travaux sont fascinants.

L'homme eut un geste de la main, la poussant à continuer.

\- Cependant, un tel savoir pourrait s'avérer dangereux entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Précisément, Miss Granger.

Terry Boot renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Comment le savoir pourrait être dangereux ? La pierre philosophale permet de prolonger la vie, pas de l'ôter !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel sans chercher à se montrer discrète, s'attirant les foudres de ses camarades. Mais Nicolas Flamel leva la main pour rétablir le silence. Il dévisagea chaque élève un long moment puis il soupira.

\- L'Elixir de longue vie est créé à l'aide de la pierre philosophale. Bien sûr que le but est de prolonger la vie, mais… imaginez entre de mauvaises mains. Offrir une vie presque éternelle aux mauvaises personnes pourrait déstabiliser le monde magique. Quand à créer de l'or à volonté… Imaginez mettre des richesses infinies entre de mauvaises mains. Pouvoir acheter un pays entier et le façonner au gré de ses envies. La possession d'un tel pouvoir ne pourrait qu'être un danger, vous ne pensez pas ?

Terry Boot intervint à nouveau, le front plissé.

\- Mais vous, vous l'avez utilisé, et vous n'avez pas cherché à faire le mal, non ?

Flamel se mit à rire, visiblement amusé.

\- Je ne pense pas m'être mal conduit. J'ai profité d'un peu d'or et de ma longue vie pour faire quelques voyages et pour vivre confortablement. Navré mais je n'ai aucun récit palpitant à vous raconter…

Hermione leva la main.

\- Elle existe toujours ? La pierre philosophale ?

Flamel lui fit un léger clin d'oeil.

\- Miss Granger… Je pensais que vous étiez au courant puisque à ce que mon ami Dumbledore m'a raconté vous étiez aux premières loges. La pierre a été détruite parce qu'elle attirait trop de convoitises. Profiter de la vie est une chose, mais permettre au mal de prospérer n'est pas la trace que je souhaite laisser dans l'histoire.

Hermione ignora de son mieux les regards braqués sur elle, rosissant légèrement à la mention de son implication dans la recherche de la pierre philosophale alors qu'elle était en première année.

Nicolas Flamel soupira et marcha quelques instants de long en large, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis il se redressa et lissa de nouveau sa chemise à jabots.

\- Le Grand Oeuvre alchimique a pour but premier de prolonger la vie avec l'élixir de longue vie, mais également de guérir le corps avec la panacée, la médecine universelle. Il s'agit aussi de changer des métaux vils en métaux nobles comme l'or. Cette science subtile existe depuis l'antiquité et elle a permis de grandes découvertes au fil du temps. Beaucoup d'alchimistes se sont perdus dans une quête vaine, passant leur vie à tenter de transmuter un élément en un autre, comme le plomb en or. Nous sommes peu nombreux à avoir pu nous vanter de réussites, et lorsqu'un alchimiste atteint son but, il en garde jalousement le secret. "Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait ", c'est souvent ce qu'on dit au sujet des grandes découvertes...

Il écouta les marmonnements des élèves et croisa le regard brillant de Hermione. Il lui adressa un léger signe de tête avant de continuer.

\- Les traités alchimiques ne sont pas une liste de recettes comme vous pourriez trouver dans votre livre de potions. L'alchimie c'est avant tout une quête initiatique. Il y a la recherche du Grand oeuvre, mais il y a une dimension spirituelle qui ne peut pas être guidée par une quelconque méthode. Un alchimiste peut prendre un ou plusieurs apprentis, mais le maître ne fera que guider ses élèves en les laissant expérimenter eux-même. Ainsi, donner les secrets de la pierre philosophale ne servirait à rien. Il est aisé de reproduire une potion, il n'est pas possible de se prétendre alchimiste.

Terry Boot soupira lourdement.

\- Qu'allez vous nous enseigner alors ? Hormis l'histoire de l'alchimie que vous nous avez déjà appris ?

Loin d'être vexé Flamel gloussa, amusé.

\- Monsieur Boot. Vous feriez un très mauvais alchimiste. Autant qu'un mauvais apprenti. La patience est une vertu, et il y a un temps pour chaque étape. J'attendais que quelqu'un me demande ce qu'il en était de la pierre philosophale, pour vous forcer à réfléchir sur les enjeux. Sur la force qu'il faut à un alchimiste pour ne pas se laisser corrompre par le pouvoir et l'orgueil. Tout comme le Grand Oeuvre, ce cours est un parcours initiatique qui vise à vous faire réfléchir. A penser par vous même, au lieu de tenter d'apprendre de façon stupide un savoir que vous ne comprenez pas.

Hermione se redressa les yeux brillants, heureuse de ce compliment détourné, puisqu'elle était celle qui avait posé la question attendue et apporté la réponse adéquate. Les Serdaigle lui jetèrent un regard écœuré, semblant regretter de ne pas avoir eu l'idée avant la lionne de s'exprimer sur le sujet.

Voyant le regard noir de Boot, l'alchimiste secoua doucement la tête.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez que l'alchimie n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Si j'ai demandé des résultats scolaires irréprochables, c'est parce qu'il fallait des étudiants prêts à travailler sans rechigner, capables de se concentrer sur leurs cours et à faire passer leurs études avant leurs loisirs. Ce cours est une option, parce qu'il est impossible d'obliger quelqu'un à devenir alchimiste. C'est un parcours initiatique, une volonté que l'on doit accomplir de son plein gré. Il faut être capable de se remettre en question, de s'interroger en permanence. Il faut un esprit critique et affûté, il faut pouvoir apprendre de ses erreurs.

Le vieil homme reprit sa respiration, et reprit sa tirade, avec autant de passion et de ferveur.

\- Il n'est pas honteux de ne pas être alchimiste. Par contre il est honteux de s'entêter et d'être un mauvais alchimiste. Je suis un très vieil homme, et je peux vous assurer que j'ai rencontré de nombreuses personnes. J'ai eu des apprentis, mais malheureusement… aucun n'a été jusqu'à la fin de sa formation. Je suis un maître exigent voyez-vous.

La voix un peu tremblante, Hermione osa poser la question qui lui était venue en tête.

\- Professeur ? Est-ce que vous êtes ici pour trouver un apprenti ?

\- Je mentirai si je vous disais que je n'ai pas eu cette idée en tête Miss Granger. Mais nous en sommes encore au début de nos cours, et je pense que d'ici quelques mois, je pourrais annoncer si ma première impression a été la bonne, et si effectivement, j'ai trouvé un apprenti.

Le vieil homme et l'élève la plus brillante des rouge et or se fixèrent un long moment avant qu'Hermione n'esquisse un sourire tremblant, les yeux brillants, plus motivée encore de faire ses preuves. Et Nicolas Flamel en faisant signe à ses élèves de sortir de la salle gloussa doucement, satisfait, heureux de voir qu'il allait peut être enfin réussir à transmettre son savoir à une future véritable alchimiste.


End file.
